crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Test Chamber 319
The following is a series of journal entries from a 12 year old Jewish girl. She was captured by the Nazis and experimented on. This is her story. Jan. 5, 1943 Dear Journal, I was captured by the Nazis two days ago. They stole me from my parents, and put me in a box. They put the box in a train heading towards Berlin. They barely fed me. When I was finally let out of the box, I was skin and bones. I hadn't seen the light of day in awhile, so I was blinded as they carried me into the laboratory. All I could see was a massive structure. Once they had me inside they secured me to a chair next to three other girls my age. Then they briefed us on what was to come. They said we are test subjects. We are going to be used to test everything from medication to stimuli. Then they put us all in a room where we would be living for, as the scientist put it, "as long as you can be of assistance to the Reich." When they searched us they didn't find my journal. Either that or they just wanted to see what I would write. Either way, I am going to write everything that happens in this notebook. Jan. 6, 1943 Dear Journal, Day one of testing seemed very odd. Instead of giving us pills, serums, or gas, they just did seamingly silly things like drip water on our foreheads. Granted we all cried uncontrollably, but I believe we were all just homesick and scared. We do not use names in the laboratory, but test subject 527 went ballistic mid-test. She started screaming and thrashing as if she was possessed by Satan. 528 remarked, "527? More like 666." I stifled a laugh but one of the Nazi dogs heard me and rapped my knuckles with his baton. 525 didn't laugh, but she was hit too. I'm 526 by the way. Hopefully when this all ends, I can tell you my real name. But I'm not going to risk it now. If the officers find me using my real name in any way, they will beat me mercilessly. They won't even tell us why. Jan. 7, 1943 Dear Journal, 527 kept pacing around the room last night. She kept muttering things like, "There has to be a way out." and "I will make them pay with their blood." Sometimes she would break her pace and approach one of us and say something like, "You're doomed. We are all going to die here." I don't know why she acts this way. 525, 528, and I made a silent pact to just cooperate and stay alive until the end of the war. However, 527 must have different plans. The guards tested us again today. We all just sat in a circle bound to chairs, while scientists told us to embrace Hitler and the Third Reich. 527 went insane again, she started screaming in German at the Guards. I know little German and all I understood was, "kill," "fire," "hell," and "ash." They beat her for what seemed like an eternity, but she wouldn't stop. She just maintained a horribly sinister grin. Eventually, one of the guards gassed her, and she went limp. They then took her seemingly lifeless body into another chamber. A few minutes later I heard thumping and loud screams echo down the hallways. 528 and I exchanged glances but we didn't dare say anything. 525 just wept in her chair. A few of the officers left the chamber to check what was the matter. We heard more screaming and then some German cursing. The officers came back into the room carrying 527, she had woken up and was thrashing about in a very violent manner. She had what looked like a finger in her mouth. They left as quickly as they came in. We didn't hear anything after that. Jan. 8, 1943 Dear Journal, I awoke today alone in my own room. It was strangely configured for a holding cell. It contained many cabinets and shelves. All of which were empty. When the guard came to retrieve me he seemed uneasy, scared even. He was covered in cuts and bruises, even some bite marks. He saw me staring and said, "What are you looking at, Jew?" "Nothing," I replied, and I kept walking. Today's tests were strangely brutal. We all had to take turns getting whipped, and whenever a whip broke skin, salt was poured into the wound. My back still bleeds from the lashing. 527 was not returned to testing with us. I wonder where she has been placed, or if she is still alive. Jan. 9, 1943 Dear Journal, We remained in separate cells last night. We have no clocks in our rooms but I assume it was a round three A.M. when I started hearing voices. They were in German but I managed to understand a girl saying, "Do not resist... the Reich... I command you now." That was all I understood. I also heard some strange groaning and thumping, but I figured it was just the guards setting up for today's tests. But there were no tests today. Jan. 10, 1943 Dear Journal, There were more noises last night. The sounds of men groaning and an insane woman laughing echoed through the halls and corridors. There was more German but I could barely hear, let alone translate, any of it. There were tests today though. While we waited in the group holding chamber, I asked 525 and 528 if they had heard any noises. They said they had, but neither of them spoke any German, just French. Today's test was very strange. They just let us out into the many open corridors and told us to find our way out. They said we would remain in the test until we escaped, and found, what they called, "base." They gave us five hard rolls, two canteens of water, and a cloth. The test still continues as I write this entry. Hopefully we'll get out soon. Jan. 11, 1943 Dear Journal, We are still trapped in this maze of hallways and corridors. I didn't hear anything last night except for the sobbing of 525. We found some strange documents today. They were in one of the rooms that wasn't locked. The documents contained information on the three of us and 527. There were French and German copies. I tucked them into this journal. Test Subject 525 Name: Alice Fitzroy Gender: Female Nationality: French Age: 11 years Weight: 35.2 kg Height: 1.4 meters Ailments: None Fears: TBD Reason of Capture: Jew Other: Cries often Test Subject 526 Name: Aurore Martin Gender: Female Nationality: French Age: 12 years Weight: 38.5 kg Height: 1.5 meters Ailments: None Fears: TBD Reason of Capture: Jew Other: TBD Test Subject 527 Name: Anouk Dubois Gender: Female Nationality: French, with evidence of a German past Age: 13 years Weight: 39.6 kg Height: 1.7 meters Ailments: Prone to fits of violent rage Fears: None Reason of Capture: Insanity Other: Possibly possessed, shows no remorse for her actions, says she i- (The rest of the document was rendered unreadable because of a bloodstain over the text.) Test Subject 528 Name: Andrea Moreau Gender: Female Nationality: French Age: 13 years Weight: 40 kg Height: 1.7 meters Ailments: None Fears: TBD Reason of Capture: Failure to obey orders Other: TBD So now we all know each other's names. As well as reasons for being here. We also know that 527 (Anouk) was insane, and someone had bled on her document (probably a guard who had updated her document after he had been attacked by Anouk.) Jan. 12, 1943 Dear Journal, The heater must have failed because we woke up in a very cold state. Again I heard no noises in the night but I had strange dreams. Anouk was chasing Alice, Andrea, and I through the laboratories. She was very fast and covered in blood. Eventually we separated but Anouk chased me. I woke up before she caught me. The day's events became stranger and stranger as the day went on. When we woke we had a small meal. We still have one canteen and three hard rolls left. Alice didn't enjoy being cold and she wept softly as Andrea and I did our best to get warm. We found a thermostat and discovered that it was 10 degrees Celsius. The temperature was survivable but very uncomfortable. We continued until we found a door labeled "Base". Of course we all became very excited and threw ourselves into the room. However, we were very disappointed when we found that it was devoid of human life. In the middle of the room was a typed note that read, "Congratulations on finding your way to test chamber 319, girls. Please wait until personnel arrive to examine you. They will most likely come during the night, so you may have to wait awhile." We are in no state of relief. All this means to us was that the Nazi dogs are soon going to be with us again. However, that is better than freezing to death, so we will wait for them. Jan. 13, 1943 Dear Journal, 527 is very much alive. You could say she's thriving. I don't know how, but now she controls this building and everything in it. I woke to a horrible sight. Guards were slaughtered all around me. Blood stained everything, even Alice, Andrea and I. I quickly woke the two and they both screamed in horror. Then Anouk came on over the intercom. "Good morning girls," she said, "I trust you slept well. I am now the leader of this experiment, and I say, base is now a jail. You lose!" Alice began to cry. "Why Alice! Is that you? Don't cry sweetie! It's fine that you have lost because we are going to play a new game! Now then, to cheer little Alice up, we are going to play a nice game of tag," her voice went from kind to sinister, "AND I'M IT!" A deathly laugh rang over the intercom and then it shut off. Alice continued to cry and Andrea and I were trying to get her on her feet. "We are all going to die!" she cried, "It's no use! Just leave me!" She continued to cry when Anouk fell from a duct and landed on her. She began to tear at Alice, while she screamed, "YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE!" Blood went everywhere and Alice cried out in pain while Andrea and I bolted for the door. We managed to get out and run but it wasn't long before Anouk was right behind us. She ran with the speed of a Nazi attack dog. She was about 60 meters behind us and she was gaining fast. I could see blood in her hair and death in her eyes. She had something in her mouth, most likely a part of Alice. Andrea slipped and fell. She screamed something like, "Run Aurore! I'll try to sto-" I didn't hear anything else except for maniacal laughter and the tearing of flesh. I continued to run and run, I hadn't seen Anouk for ten minutes so I decided to stop and hide in a supply closet. That is where I remain now as I write what may prove to be my final journal entry. I am so terrified. I just hope that Anouk doesn't fi- HITLER, JEFF THE KILLER AND SONIC.EXE JUST KICKED DOWN THE DOOR AND SHOT LASERS AT KNOUK AND AKNOU EXPLOADED AND I READ WHAT THEIR GNNNS SAID ON IT IT SAID 'BIG GAYSER' AND THEN HITLER TOOK US TO THE YEAR 42069 AND KILLED US WITH HIS GUSTAV 2 THAT SHOT NUKES AND HE SAID 'ANYONE WHO READS THIS JOURNAL WILL DIE' ---- The journal cuts off there. I think it's safe to assume that Aurore died quite painfully. And as for Anouk, well, I can't safely assume anything. This journal was found in the Barenquell Brauerei, a German brewery that has been abandoned. The Brewery was re-purposed and modified into a testing lab during WWII. Little else is known about the topic. However, ever since reading this journal, I have felt really uneasy. Oh no. They found me. This will be my last enthmdshGNXGYvnvgtxbgbvTYybqj3e7JBHhbu8HI6WneinIHNUYGUYyugjgkhahhhmgyhjkjuhhjhakjhgjuhygtnNBY huy6. IF YOUR RAEDING THIS IM HITLER AND I SENDED JEFF TO SEND HIM TO SINIC.EXE HELL AND BYE THE WAY YOUR NEXT. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science Pastas Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness Category:History